Games
by BeanANGIEperson
Summary: Hermione comes back as hot as ever, and decides to play a few love games at Draco, but is it just pretend?
1. Hogwarts Express Thoughts

Disclaimer- None of these characters are mine. They are J.K. Rowling's, I only own the plot thankyouverymuch.  
  
Also, double quotations are speech things, and singles are thoughts :D  
  
There they were. She saw her two best friends boarding the Hogwarts Express and immediately ran after them.  
  
"HARRY! RON!" she screamed excitedly.  
  
Both of the boys glanced at her and then slowed down for a bit so she could catch up.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Harry said.  
  
"Boy you've changed." Ron added eyeing her from top to bottom.  
  
Hermione blushed. She indeed had changed. She permed her hair straight, so that it would be soft and silky. Her hair was slightly curled outwards at the end as well. She had also been starting to use a little bit of make-up. To add on to that.her chest had grown fairly larger as well. She snapped back to reality and replied,  
  
"Oh shut up Ron. I see you've grown as well. Anyways..YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT!"  
  
"What?" the boys both asked in unison.  
  
"I got head girl," she said with a grin. 'I wonder who head boy is.'  
  
"Congratulations!" said Ron and Harry. Then they all boarded the train and in to their train compartments.  
  
"Sorry boys, but I have to be in the Head Boy/Girl quarters, hope to see you later though!!!" She left in search for the head room.  
  
She walked down the isle in the train and looked from room to room until she saw a door that said HEAD. She opened the door and saw the one she truly despised inside. Malfoy. He opened his mouth and said,  
  
"Oh no. Its you again you filthy mudb-" He stared at her for a moment. 'Damn! How the fuck did she get so hot!'  
  
Hermione grinned. "Cat got your tounge Malfoy?" she said with a fake childish pout.  
  
"Shut up Granger," he snapped right back, "I don't associate with filthy mudbloods like you."  
  
"FUCK YOU MALFOY!"  
  
"FUCK YOURSELF GRANGER!"  
  
The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was in silence. Malfoy was thinking. 'God that bitch. I can't believe that she said that to me of all people.' He glared at her. 'Ugh. And I have to spend a fucking year living in the same common room as her! Still. How the hell did she get so hot over the summer? Wait. What the hell are you thinking. Put yourself together Draco. Malfoys DO NOT associate with mudbloods.'  
  
Hermione had things on her mind as well. 'I can't believe that he would talk to me in that tone. I know I'm not a pure blood, but hasn't he got anything called manners? Damn. He gets on my utmost nerves.' She eyed him quickly. Fuucckkk. He got hot!' She stared at his torso and his muscles. He was toning out very well as a matter of fact. 'What are you thinking? Okay breathe. He is a Malfoy, your sworn enemy.'  
  
She stared at him again. 'His muscles.god he's just so damn hot.'  
  
"Damn Quidditch," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that Granger?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Nothing you filth." Snapped Hermione.  
  
"Someone has an attitude problem," Draco said grinning.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued thinking.  
  
After a while, they finally reached Hogwarts. She walked up to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry I didn't have time to talk to you guys on the train. Head Girl is a hell's load of work." Hermione said.  
  
"S'okay 'Mione!" they both chirped, "Just glad that you can finally get away from Malfoy now!"  
  
Hermione chuckled. 


	2. Common Room Games

Disclaimer- None of these characters are mine. They are J.K. Rowling's, I only own the plot thankyouverymuch.  
  
Also, double quotations are speech things, and singles are thoughts :D  
  
McGonnagal called the Heads up to her office.  
  
"I presume you know that you two shall be sharing dorms this year?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Okay then please follow me."  
  
They followed her to the Head Boy/Girl common room. "Serpentine Lion," McGonnagal said.  
  
At once, the door opened and they both saw a HUGE common room. Not to mention the bathroom as well.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, your dormitory is to the right, as yours is left Miss Granger. I'll leave you two here now to talk amongst yourself. Be sure to be civil to each other."  
  
McGonnagal eyed them once more before she exited the room.  
  
"I'm going to read." Hermione announced. She kept on seeing Malfoy stare at her as she was reading.  
  
"Like what you see Malfoy?" she said.  
  
He just kept on staring at her seriously.  
  
"Oh come on, rub off. I know for a fact that you despise my living guts." Hermione added.  
  
Malfoy walked up to her until their faces were so close, they could hear each others breathing. He smirked and said, "And what if I don't?"  
  
He placed the tiniest kiss on her neck. She pushed him away.  
  
"You disgust me Malfoy. I'll be taking a shower now."  
  
She glared at him, and then went inside the bathroom. 'Two can play this game,' she thought. She took a shower and then rummaged through her drawers. She looked for the sexiest nightgown she owned and then finally found one. It was a black, thin strapped, silk nightgown. It was bloody short as well. She found black silk underwear to match. She smirked while looking in the mirror. 'Damn I look good!' She figured she still needed make-up, so she took her peach flavored lip gloss and put some on her lips. Then she got her bronze eye shadow and put that on as well. After the mascara, blush, and eyeliner, she was ready.  
  
Hermione went out to the common room where Malfoy was and sat on the couch fumbling with her hair. Malfoy looked at her with wide eyes and almost fell over where he was sitting. She went over to Malfoy and straddled him. "Malfoy I want you," she whispered in his ear. She felt something hard rise where she was sitting and grinned. She licked his ear and said, "But not tonight." She walked to her room and went to bed.  
  
'God damn. She fucking meant to do that. Wanting to leave me here in pain like this.' He flinched. 'I'm going to get that sexy piece of ass some day. And if this is a game she's playing, I'm hoping she doesn't think I want out of it.' He grinned. 


End file.
